starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Yagdra
|fgcolor= |image=Yagdra SC2-HoTS Head1.jpg |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |birth= |death=Early 2505, Zerus |race=Primal zerg |gender=n/a (masculine personality) |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes=Orange |faction=Primal zerg *Yagdra's Pack |job=Pack leader |family= |voice=Steve BlumBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2013. |concattop= }} Yagdra was one of the primal zerg pack leaders of Zerus. Yagdra closely resembled an ash worm in appearance, and it was considerably larger in stature than most other primal zerg. It could spit gobs of destructive acid that, according to Zurvan, burnt like fire.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Supreme (in English). 2013-03-12. Biography When Yagdra learned that Sarah Kerrigan was transforming in a chrysalis, he attempted to halt the process permanently by sending his pack against Kerrigan's Swarm. In the process, Yagdra also eradicated the last remnants of Brakk's now-leaderless pack (which was also trying to stop Kerrigan's transformation). However, Yagdra's forces failed to kill the Queen of Blades before she emerged from her chrysalis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Crucible (in English). 2013-03-12. Shortly afterwards, Kerrigan, now the Primal Queen of Blades, set out to challenge the pack leaders for control of Zerus. The pack leaders had sent the majority of their forces to attack Kerrigan's Swarm, leaving themselves vulnerable. She came for Yagdra first. Aided by Dehaka's Pack, Kerrigan fought her way through Yagdra's minions and confronted the pack leader himself. Yagdra told her that her transformation meant nothing. The two fought, and Kerrigan emerged victorious. After slaying Yagdra, she absorbed his essence. After Yagdra's death, Glevig rose to power and took control of Yagdra's former pack.2017-08-21, Preview: NEW Co-op Commander Preview: Dehaka. Youtube.com Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-21 Gameplay |fgcolor= |image=Yagdra SC2-HotS Game1.png |imgsize= |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction=Primal zerg :Yagdra's Pack |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' |baseunit= |role=Primal pack leader |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Massive *Heroic |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed= |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=2500 (Normal) 3500 (Hard) 4500 (Brutal) |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Yagdra spits acid in two forms, a prolonged linear stream, and rapid explosive bursts strewn around the battlefield. Both show the path of the blasts before they hit. He also has the ability to dive under the ground, leaving behind eggs in the process. They can contain either lots of small primal zerg units, or a primal ultralisk and small units. After a second he'll jump out of the ground again. As with the other pack leaders, Yagdra's remaining minions will die once he is killed. Trivia Like Dehaka, Yagdra appears to be damaged and is missing some parts. His left tusk is broken off approximately halfway down and his left arm appears to be partially burned or melted as it has some of his bones visible under his skin. References Category:StarCraft II Zerg heroes Category:Zerg characters in StarCraft II Category:Primal zerg characters